


Baby Shenko: Birthday

by cdrlizziebean



Series: Cdrlizziebean's Baby Shenko Collection [11]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 11:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1980639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cdrlizziebean/pseuds/cdrlizziebean





	Baby Shenko: Birthday

Nothing was more tiring than a five year old on her birthday—not Cerberus, not diplomatic upheavals between the Turians and Krogan, not even the Reapers—and Shepard was learning that first hand. She had sent Kaidan to the bakery, hoping the cake she had ordered was complete, and he had yet to come back. A birthday party without a cake was not something Shepard was prepared for. She couldn’t shoot preschoolers.

Luckily, Jacob had dropped off little Sheri an hour before and the seven year old was keeping her overexcited biotic offspring entertained as the clocked ticked down to the party. But the distraction didn’t last very long.

“Maman!” little Ashley shouted from the patio door. Shepard sighed, turning from the cupboard she had been fruitlessly staring at for the past twenty minutes.

“What is it, love?” she muttered looking down at her fiery red-headed child. Smoothing out her periwinkle party dress, Ashley blinked up at her mother with a mischievous grin.

“Où est papa?” She tilted her head to the side.

“He’s getting your cake,” she breathed. Between Kaidan’s mother and Ashley, she was learning French the hard way since her translator was constantly on the fritz.

“Yay, cake!” Ashley chirped before running up to her mother and wrapping her little arms around Shepard’s legs. “I’m hungry, maman,” she mumbled.

“I know. I’ll get you some lunch in a minute,” she stated, peeling her child off her legs. She knelt down.

“No bologna this time,” Ashley pouted, pushing her forehead against her mother’s when she came down to level. It was hard to resist that pout. Kaidan had the same pout when he wasn’t happy with something.

“No bologna, promise,” Shepard responded with a smile. She tapped Ashley’s nose with her forefinger and the preschooler jumped back with a giggle. Ashley stood silently before her mother a moment before bounding over to the dining nook to look out the window. “Ash?” Shepard mused, grabbing two bagels from the bread box.

“Yes, maman?” Ashley responded, propping her elbows on the window sill.

“Where’s Sheri?” she hesitantly asked her precocious child.

Ashley turned, eyes wide with excitement. “Oh! I almost forgot about her,” she giggled, dropping from the nook.

“How could you forget about her?” Shepard questioned spreading cream cheese on a bagel.

“Elle est sur le toit!” she responded, running back out the patio doors.

“Okay,” Shepard muttered, shaking her head. She finished preparing the children’s lunches as Kaidan came stumbling into the kitchen.

“Did you have to get a sheet cake?” he muttered placing it on the table.

“With the amount of biotics that will be at this party? Yes,” she responded, kissing him gratefully on the cheek. “By the way, what does le toit mean in French?” she asked, moving the cake to the dining room table.

“Le toit?” Kaidan leaned back against the counter, eying his wife as she re-entered the kitchen. “The roof…why?”

Shepard froze. “The r-roof?” she stuttered.

“Yeah, why?” Kaidan chuckled nervously. She darted past him without giving an answer.

“Ashley get her off the roof now!” she shouted as she pushed out the patio door.

Kaidan sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, before heading out the door himself. Today was going to be a very long day.


End file.
